Mysticons in Sequin Land
by The Time Traveler
Summary: When a pirate called Risky Boots steals the Codex peices, the Mysticons have no choice but to travel to Sequin Land to get them back, along with the help of a certain Half-genie hero.
1. Setting Sail

Mysticons in Sequin Land

Chapter 1  
Setting Sail

It was a peaceful night at the Sacred Stronghold of the Mysticons. At least it looked like it. Sneaking through the whole place was someone. . . someone that looked like a female pirate, complete with a pirate cat. Behind her were black mechanical things in pirate clothes.

She crept along and soon reached a huge room what looked almost like a lounge area. Floating over some crevices was a disc with a dragon on it and a few books.

"At last . . the current split Codex of the Mysticons", said the pirate. "With these no one, not even that half wit genie will defeat me. . ."

She reaches and takes one and then another.

Just then she heard a yawn and turned to see a young elf who just looked like she wondered out of bed.

"Hey you intruder mind keeping the rambling dow. . ." the elf suddenly then realize. "OH BOY!" she made alert sound. "INTRUUUUUDER ALEEERT! IN DA HOUUUUSE!"

The pirate woman growled and fired her gun at the elf who annoyingly avoided it.

"Piper what is going on. . " said a girl with red hair. "AN INTRUDER! AND SHE HAS THE CODEX PIECES!"

"NO! We were going to unite them at the Astromancers in a few days" gasped Arkayna.

"Very observant and now I must be going. Tinkerbats. . keep them at bay", said the pirate. The Tinkerbats saluted and immediately started to attack the two.

As the pirate ran both girls images changed to have different cothes and have painted masks on their faces. They were two of the Mysticons. Arkayna, Mysticon Dragon Mage, and Piper, Mysticon Striker.

Piper threw some of her hoops at some of the tinkerbats causing them to vanish in smoke. "Oooh they are shadowy thing-poos", said Piper.

Arkayna managed to blast a few. Three more people entered the room. A boy and two more girls.

"What's going on", asked the one with blue hair.

"Zarya, Em, Malvoron, some pirate lady has the Codex pieces. And no it's not Kitty Boon this time", said Arkayna.

"After the touble she went through to help us, I doubt she would take any of them again", said the blue haired one who is Zarya who changed into her Mysticon Ranger form.

She and Malvoron, along with Arkayna gave chase to the pirate who managed to leave their strong hold and got to the port were airships were sailing over.

"Give it up Sky pirate, there is nowhere left to run", said Zarya.

The woman sneered. "OH I had my escape planned out."

Just then a huge old fashioned sea fearing ship lept out of the blue and landed right behind her walking on legs and had some eyes stare at them.

"She's not a sky pirate she some sort of. . ordinary pirate", said Malvoron.

Using a cannon she propelled herself upwards onto the ship. "See you later Mysticons!"

The ship then ran and made several leaps getting away. Zarya tried to take aim but she couldn't get a clear shot with it's movements.

"DARN! What do we do now?", she asked grimacing.

"Right now. . .regroup and learn about who that is", said Arkayna

As they head back a shady women looks on and smirks. "Hmm so some uknown pirate outdid the Mysticons and has their Codex pieces. . . Lord Dreadbane should hear this, perhaps the enemy of our enemy. . is our friend."

* * *

The mysticons now regrouped at their stronghold could only look at the missing crevices where their codex pieces where.

"Unbeleivable", said Piper, "Taken by a some pirate."

"And for all we know", said Emerald cleaning up the mess made by the TInkerbats. "She is taking them back to Dreadbane."

"No I don't think so", said a cyclops. It was Doug, Malvoron's friend and assistant. "I just did a bit of a search on her and discovered who she is. Her name is Risky Boots and she is a pirate mistress that used to serve under the legendary Pirate Master. Apparently she steals things and uses them for her own gain."

"Oh my goblin", said Arkayna. "So any idea where in Gemina we can find her?"

"She doesn't live in the realm in Gemina apparently she lives in Sequin Land, a land said to have once been protected by guardian genies", said Malvoron looking at Dave's glyph, "But they vanished years ago."

"Hold on, are you telling me we have to travel all the way to this Sequin Land just to get our Codex pieces back", asked Zarya.

"Doesn't look like we have much of an option", said Malvoron as he put

"Well we better start packing, we are going to be in for a long trip", said Arkayna.

"YAY ROAD TRIP-SEES" sang Piper

"Aw man", sighed Zarya, "I don't want to go to Sequin Land."

"You have something against it", asked Emerald

"No it's just. . .", Zarya started to say but then shook her head. "Nothing let's get packing."

* * *

Dreadbane had just finished listening to the dark sorceress's report who is called Tazma.

"You sure about this", asked Dreadbane

"Yes milord", said Tazma.

"I have heard rumors of a pirate mistress in the south", said Dreadbane. "Perhaps we can strike something with her. We must prepare to meet with her."

Then raising his sword shouted, "ALL HAIL NECRAFA!"

To be continued. . . .

(As you can tell this takes place before Necrafa is brought back. I decided to have it take just before they unite the Codex)


	2. Arrival and Meetings

Mysticons in Sequin Land

Chpater 2  
Arrival and Meetings

Shantae had just woken up and stretched her body as she got of her hammock. The young half Genie ready to begin her duties as guardian. She got out of her jammies and dressed in her usual harem style outfit and put her hair back into it's trademark ponytail. She took a look outside of her lighthouse window and breathed in a good wiff of the sea air.

"Ah another nice morning. Hope I don't have to fight too many people today", said Shantae. As she readied to head on down she almost failed to notice a few flying figures in the distance.

* * *

The Mysticons on their griffons soared close to the land that greeted them over the ocean. Malvoron was on Emerald's griffon Topaz.

"AHOY THAR" said Piper enthusiastically atop Miss Paisley, "Land hooooooooooooo!"

"Thist must be Sequin land", said Arkayna as she rode her griffon Izzy. "Sure looks nice for a quant piece of land."

"Yeah. . " chuckled Zarya. Her griffon, Archer gave her a look which she noticed. "Don't give me that look."

On her shoulder Choko nodded in agreement.

"We will start our search there", said Arkayna.

"Awww it's a cute little towny-poo", said Piper as they flew in.

Some of the residents were in awe as the griffons sailed in and landed clouse to the entrance of the town. Emerald being the expert griffon wrangler at the castle, tied them up to some posts near the front of the gate and they entered.

"Wow very small but so. . . populated", said Piper.

"We need to look around and find some clues about Risky Boots", said Malvorn.

"RISKY BOOTS! AAAAAAH" shouted a nearby resident who high tailed it away.

"Apperently she has a reputation here", said Arkayna drolly.

"That's because she tends to attack this town", said a young man. "Apparently you are not from here."

"Right we are not", said Arkayna. "We are from Gemina. "And you are. . ."

"The names Bolo. And I must say you are quite the catch for a bunch of tourists", said Bolo.

"Aww and aren't you so sweetie weetie", said Piper pinching Bolo's cheek.

"Well welcome to Scuttle Town", said Bolo after pulling Piper away.

"So Bolo what can you tell us about Risky Boots, maybe where we can find her", said Zarya. Then mutters, "And quickly. . ."

"Well I may encounter her but I never actually went up against her. But I know someone who does. Come with me", said Bolo turning to go and gesturing them to follow.

"Looks like we got a lead", said Arkayna. Choko purrs in agreement.

They followed Bolo to what looked like an oldshop. Inside an old man was working hard at something. Nearby were two young girls. One was a blonde giwrl with an egg style shawl and halter top with some brown tattered pants. On her shoulder sat a fierce looking bird.

The other young girl was in a red harem outfit, with gold and black trim on the pants area. She had on gold bracelets, red shoes and she had on a gold tie on putting her purple hair into a long ponytail.

"Hey guys, I brought a couple of strangers", said Bolo, "They looked like they needed help."

"Oh yeah", said the pony tailed one sarcastically, "Like you just wanted to get close to the girls."

"No seriously they need help",s aid Bolo.

"I'd buy that for a dollar", sid the bird girl.

"No he's being honest", said Malvoron, "You see we have come a long way from the realm of Gaion . . "

"GAION" gasped the old man nearly banging his head. "Ow. ."

"Are you okay Uncle Mimic", asked the harem girl.

"Yes I am fine", said Mimic. Then to the Mysticons. "You came from Gemina right?"

"Right, I'm Malvoron, I am a Astromancer from there, these girls are Emerald, Piper, Zarya and Princess Arkayna."

"A PRINCESS" gasped the harem girl. "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously",s aid Arkayna.

"OH what do I do. ." gasped the harem girl. "Do I look okay?"

"Easy there Shantae I am sure she doesn't mind", said Mimic. "My apologies she never met a . .good princess before. Anyway I welcome you to our small town of Scuttle town. I am Mimic a Relic hunter. This is Sky a warbird trainer."

"Hi",s aid Sky, "This is my best helper, Wrench."

She gestured to the bird on her shoulder.

"And this is my niece. . ." said Mimic.

"Shantae, and I am the Gaurdian Genie of Scuttle Town", she said with a smile and a pose.

"Wait you a guardian genie?! An actual guardian genie here! I thought they all vanished", said Malvoron astonished.

Shantae looked down. "Well actually I am a half genie, one half from my mom."

Piper looked her over. "Really, you don't look half genie-ish to me!"

Shante couldn't help but blush.

"So what brings you here", asked Sky.

"Some important relics were stolen from us by this dumb pirate called Risky. . " started Arkyana

"BOOTS" finished everyone.

"You know her", asked Zarya.

"You have no idea how much trouble that pirate has cause this town", said Shantae with a growl.

"Fortunatly Shantae always manages to defeat her", said Sky.

"You don't say", said Malvoron looking at her.

"No I always manage to beat her", said Shantae. "If Risky Boots has your stuff, then please let me help you find them. You have my help."

"Trust me Shantae is a good genie to have on your side", said Bolo.

"Well if that's the case, I don't see why not", said Arkayna.

Choko squeeled and rolled up and landed on Shantes shoulder.

"What is this cute thing" giggled Shantae petting him.

"That's Choko, and he's a foz", said Zarya.

Mimic looked at Zarya, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Uh. So Shantae where do we find Risky Boots?" asked a nervous Zarya.

They hear a boom. "I think that's her now", said Shantae who then rushed out.

Nodding the Mysticons followed after her.

To be continued. . .


	3. Meeting the Enemy

Mysticons in Sequin Land

Chapter 3

Meeting the Enemy

AN: Okay first of all no this is not the final battle this is more of an introductory battle. Anyway enjoy and of course, I do not on Mysticons or Shantae.

Arkayna and the others stood outside Mimic's workshop in astonishment. People were running and there blasts of cannon fire everywhere and there seemed to be Tinkerbats at almost every sight.

"Wow, Risky Boots don't mess around", rapped Piper.

"Where's Shantae", asked Arkayna. Bolo simply pointed. They looked to see the young half-genie heading towards the Tinkerbats and was literally whipping them into shape with her hair.

"Woah and I thought Arkayna's hair flicks were lethal", joked Zarya earning a glare from Arkayna.

Shantae then joined her fingers and let out a huge fire ball on a few. Then she generated a cloud which she whipped to a few more Tinkerbats and they were shocked.

"Hey she's not half bad", said Marvollo.

"Come on let's go help her", said Arkayna. "it's Magic hour." They head off.

"Hey where are they going", asked Sky.

"Oh to get help", said Marvollo matter of factly. But the truth was the four girls had transformed into their Mysticon identities.

Meanwhile at the docks Shantae managed to whip a few more tinker bats and used one of her pike balls to destroy one of their transport cannonballs but a few managed to get on behind her and one nearly got her when a arrow struck it.

"Heads up", said Zarya.

Shantae noticed the help and smiled. "Uh thanks. Who are you?"

"We are the Mysticons", said Arkayna knowing Shantae can't recognize them as they are.

"Mystica-who now", asked Shantae.

"Yeah I said the same thing" giggled Piper.

"So the Mystic brats followed me here", came a voice. They look to see the huge ship sail in and on it with a scourge of tinkerbats. . was Risky Boots.

"RISKY BOOTS!" growled Shantae.

"So you joined with them have you little half-genie brat", chuckled Risky.

"What, no I didn't even know they existed, I still don't know what they are. I don't know what a Mighty cron is", said Shantae.

Arkayna gave a facepalm. "That's MYSTICON' she corrected.

"Whatever, but all I know is, you are causing trouble and they are not", said Shantae. "Also I hear from some out of towners you have been busy as of late. What's wrong, the stuff my Uncle finds is not good enough for you anymore?"

She said that last part with a smug look and her arms crossed. Though she didn't show it, Risky really took that as an insult and was holding her anger in.

"Oh be quiet, in any case I just thought I pop in and see to it you were out of my hair half genie brat. Looks like I get the pleasure to destroy the Mysticons as well. . . OPEN FIRE" shouted Risky with a wave of her sword. Her ship fired several cannons right where the group stood but they dodged in time.

Em shielded herself with her shield as the ship unleased volleys of fire at them.

"WE can't get a clear shot with that thing pummeling us" groaned Zarya.

"Keep her distaracted" shouted Shantae. "I got an idea." With that she ran off to the side.

"What is she going to do. . " asked Emerald.

"No idea but for now we do as she asks", said Arkayna taking out her staff. "HEY PIRATE FLOOZY OVER HERE!"

"WHY YOU' growled Risky who then had the ship open fire at her.

"NEneeer" shouted Piper who then dodged. She then noticed off to the side Shantae was. . .belly dancing.

"Oooh I love that dance", said Piper.

"What, hey this isn't the time to. . " tarted Zarya.

"TRANSFORM" shouted Shantae who then, with a poof of smoke became an elephant.

". . .dance?" finished a confused Zarya.

Shantae then gave a huge sound from her trumpe and bashed the ship, causing it to shake and tripping up the pirate queen and her tinkerbats.

"UNLEASH THE DRAGON" shouted Arkayna holding up her fist and firing the gauntlet that fromed from it.

"FLY PHOENIX FLY!" shouted Piper doing the same.

"TIME TO HOWL! AWOOOO" went Zarya

"BATTLE UNICORN CHARGE" shouted Em.

The Glowing icons that represented them hit the shp hard and started to explode. Risky and her crew jumped clear. Risky landed in front of them.

Shantae turned back to her normal form and walked up to her.

"THAT WAS SOOO AWESOME! Can you change into a cute little foz? Or maybe a. . ." started Piper.

"Not now", said Zarya.

"Okay shows over Risky Boots", said Shantae. "Some friends of mine said you took some items from their homeland, well give them back."

Risky chuckled, "You think I would be stupid to do that. . . besides I hid them away while I worked on my real plan. By the way, you were right, I was here to pick something up."

They then hear Mimic shout, "COME BACK HERE! NO NOT THAT!"

They see several Tinkerbats rush intoa small dingy carrying a few things then Risky jumped in. "SO LONG CHUMPS!" she laughed and took off.

"DARN" shouted Mimic.

"What did they take this time Uncle", asked Shantae.

"It was plans and parts to an old relic known as the Vortex Cannon. It was so powerful that it was said a group of unknown warriors from a distant land had to stop it", said Mimic. "I had it locked away in a secure vault but unfortunately she found it."

"What were these warriors", asked Shantae.

Mimic observed the Mysticons, "Why they resembled these colorful characters here."

"You mean the original Mysticons visited here", asked Arkayna.

"That would be so", said Mimic.

"Maybe she needs the Codex to power that thing", said Arkayna.

"I need to find those pieces both for my new friends and for the sake of Sequin Land", said Shantae. "I need to find them so we can get going."

Arkayna put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you have to."

"Why? I promised I would help them", said Shantae crossing her arms.

"I know but you don't have to look for them", said Shantae.

Malvoron who had followed close behind Mimic with Sky and Bolo gave a look.

"Wait are you sure. . " asked Malvoron.

"I believe we can trust her", said Arkayna. She then transformed back with the others.

"WHAT THE HEEEEYYYY" gasped Bolo.

"You. . have powers too", asked Shantae.

Choko on Zarya's shoulder gave a triumphant nod.

"Yes, we were selected by the Codex to be Mysticons", explained Arkayna.

"Neat", gsped Shantae.

"Not as neat as that cool dance you just did", said Piper trying to imitate it.

"Yeah, for a majority of my magic, I dance to transform into animals or use high levels of it, like warping or regaining energy", said Shantae.

"I like it", said Emerald.

"But don't tell anyone else who we are, our enemies could be anywhere", explained Arkayna.

"Sure, I promise known will know. . uh. . .what do you call yourselves when you are like that", said Shantae.

Arkayna points to Piper, "Mysticon Striker" Then to Zarya, "Mysticon Ranger", then to Emerald, "Mysticon Knight", then to her self, finished, "Mysticon Dragon Mage."

"Gotcha", said Shantae.

"So what now", sked Em.

"Isn't it obvious we find where she hid the Codex pieces before she uses them for this whatsis and get out of here. ..", said Zarya.

"Well then let's head towards Sequin palace to see if there is any intel there", said Shantae.

"Ugh. . must we. . ." asked Zarya.

"Of course silly how else will we find out", asked Piper.

"All right Mysticons", said Shantae then pointing a triumphant finger shouted, "I don't know about you but I am Ret-2-GO!"

"RET-2-GO! YAH!" shouted Piper. Choko merely squeeled in delight.

* * *

"Are you sure Sequin land is this way", asked Dreadbane aboard his ship.

"Positive. . we will hit land soon", said Tazma.

Their shp shook. "Well we hit something", said Tazma.

Just then a pirate woman and several black things jumped aboard.

"YOU DARE HIT MY VESSEL! IN RETURN I CLAME THIS SHIP FOR ME! RISKY BOOTS! CHAAARRRGE!"

"You will not take this! ATTAKC HER! ALL HAIL NECRAFA!"

To be continued. . . .

AN: All right another chapter before years end. Hope you liked it! ^_^


	4. Past and Present Circumstances

The Mysticons in Sequin Land

Chapter 4

The Past and Present circumstances

"THIS IS BETTER THAN WALKING" shouted Shantae atop Arkayna's griffon, Izzie. "Even better than riding Wrench!"

"Glad you enjoy it", said Arkayna who smiled at the half-genie's enthusiasm.

"You sure we need to go to the palace", asked Zarya a bit uneasy.

"It's the only place where we might get information to any possible locations that Risky had hid the Codex pieces", said Em.

"Not to mention any more information regarding that Vortex Cannon", said Shantae.

"Okay but can I sit this one out", asked Zarya still being uneasy.

"Zarya are you hiding something that you should tell us", asked Emerald.

"No, no no no, nothing nothing is wrong", said Zarya a bit hasty.

"Okay", said Em a bit uneasy, "Hey Arkayna, you sure it was a good idea to let Malveron stay behind at Scuttle Town."

"Uncle mimic is going to need help in deciphering those other clues regarding the Vortex Cannon and it's past", said Shantae. "Oh there is the palace. Hopefully what we find here can help"

"I can hardly wait", sighed Zarya.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to put the griffons down and put them in a place not too far from the palace. As they walked up Piper took notice a few of the old wanted poster on the few walls.

"Spooky, scary. . he he this one is short", said Piper then she noticed two. "Hey that's Kitty Boon and. . HEY Look this is you Zarya!" She took the poster off the wall and showed it.

Zarya gasped and pushed the elf's arms down in fear. "Not in front of everyone" she growled.

"But it does look like you", said Piper.

"IT IS ME" seethed Zarya. "Look, remember how I used to be a pirate with the Pink Skulls?"

"Yean with Kitty Boon who became our bestest friend", smiled Piper.

"Well Sequin Land was. . one of our favorite hotspots", said Zarya.

Piper gasped, "No way!"

"Way. . " said Zarya. "Don't tell the others I am already causing problems by coming here!"

Piper made a motion to her mouth like zipping it up then a turning motion like turning a key then she turned and patted the ground made a throwing in motion then made a triangle motion and pushed something over it.

"Is that a yes", asked Zarya all confused.

"OH yes, that's why I zipped my mouth then locked it with a key, then dug a hole, buried the key then made a house to go on top of the hole where the key is buried" said Piper who gave a grin after explaining her motions.

"Okay", said Zarya ushering her so they catch up with the group, "You are not allowed to watch anymore Twinkly Mare."

"Aww ", sighed Piper then tilting her head to the side sad, "sad face emoji."

* * *

The group made their way inside the castle with Shantae in the lead. The gaurds, who knew Shantae very well, were more than happy to show them the way to the throne room of the Sultan.

When they approached Shantae didn't bow she smiled and said, "Hey there!"

"Ah Shantae, the mighty half-genie. It's a pleasure to welcome you here", said the Sultan.

"That's refreshing considering one time you almost had my hair cut that time", said Shantae.

They both laughed.

Arkayna noticed Zarya trying not to look at him. This made her look with concern.

"How can I help you", asked the sultan.

"Risky Boots has made off with some important artifacts that belong to my new friends here. I am hoping you may have some idea where she hid them off to", asked Shantae.

"Hmm", said the Sultan thinking, "I don't know off the top of my head but I did hear the four barons did get their hands on somethings."

"The four barons", gasped Shantae then groaned, "It had to be them. . "

"Four barons", asked Em.

"In Sequen Land there are four barons and next to Risky Boots they are pretty bad. There's Ammo Baron, Techno Baron, Hypno Baron. . .and the most annoying of all", said Shantae then said dully, "Squid Baron."

"Ugh squid baron", asked Em.

"Yep name says it all", said Shantae.

"Oh my goblin", said Em.

"Unfortunatly we don't know where they are", the Sultan said.

"Don't worry I think I know someoene who may. Thanks", said Shantae. They turned to leave but the Sultan said, "Wait. . you."

He pointed right at Zarya. "Don't I know you?"

"Uh no", said Zarya sheepishly.

"You are Zarya Moonwolf.. . ", said the Sultan. "I swore the next time I caught you here in Sequin Land I would send you straight to the dungeon."

Zarya gulped and looked a bit dismayed. But that was until Arkayna came up.

"With all due respect sir, she is with us, I can assure you she is not here to cause trouble", said Arkayna.

"Yeah so maybe you can just act like you didn't see her a teensie weensie little bit", asked Piper.

The Sultan thought a bit, "I see she means a great deal to you. . ."

The group sighs but that was until he hadded, "But she still has to pay for her past crimes! Gaurds have her locked up in the dungeon for a week!"

"WHAT" shouted everyone.

"Should have seent his coming", remarked Shantae.

Without further delay the gaurds grabbed Zarya, along with Choko and had her escorted in chains to the dungeons. As Zarya left she gave them a pitiful face.

"I don't understand what did she do", asked Arkayna.

"I am sure it has nothing to do with her looting Sequin land back in her pirate days", said Piper. The group wide eyed and stared at her. Piper wide eyed and gasped at what she did. "Oopsie doodle. . sad face emoji."

"We will talk abut this later. . right now we need to get Zarya out or we won't be able to stop Risky Boots", said Arkayna as they started to leave the throne room.

"I think I have an idea", said Shantae.

"Won't it get you into trouble", asked Em.

Shantae just spat with her tongue and said, "Wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

Zarya and Choko were stewing in their cell. Zarya just tossed a pebble haphazardly.

"This was EXCACTLY why I didn't want to come back here", said Zarya, "Ugh, why does my past have one way or another catching up with me?"

Choko just gave a shrug as he looked up to the window. Zarya simply slumped down and patted the foz's head.

"I could have possibly saved a lot of trouble by just coming out and telling them in the first place", Zarya said sadly.

"Yeah that would have", said the voice of Arkayna smirking from the otherside of the barred window.

Zarya got up in surprise. "Arkayna", she exclaimed as she ran to it. "Arkayna it's soo good to see. . . "

"Save it", said Arkayna, "I am peeved you didn't tell us this. But for now we should concentrate on getting you out."

"How", asked Zarya.

"Don't worry the half-genie is on it", said Arkayna as a small mouse entered the cell and transformed back into Shantae.

"Okay when I say so get on my back and hold on tight", said Shantae. "Better stand clear Princess."

Arkayna nodded and the said Dragon Mage lept off as Shantae began to dance. Moments later Shantae in her elephant form burst through the dungeon wall with Zarya and CHoko on her back.

"This was your plan? Warn me next time!" shouted Zarya.

They moved to the back area where the rest of the Mysticons and their Griffons awaited. After Zarya dismounted and Shantae transformed back, she ran to greet them.

"Thanks for the rescue", she said.

"Thank Shantae, it was her idea", said Em. Shantae merely chuckled.

"Yes, thanks Shantae", said Zarya. Piper approached.

"Uh", she said shyly, "Sorry for blabbing about the past and all that, it just. . came right out! So so sooooo sorry."

She bowed her head but Zarya patted it and said, "Hey it's okay Pipes, I probably should have said it sooner."

"Yes", said Arkayna, "Why didn't you tell me you and your pirate friends looted and plundered this place."

"It's not something I am proud of remembering", said Zarya looking off.

Arkayna glared but smiled, "Well I am glad you are okay." They share a hug. "But now we can't go back and ask for help on the Baron's locations."

"We don't have to", said Shantae, "Like I said, I know someone who may help us. Problem is. . .well. . . she is a tad cheeky and may want to pick your brains. . ."

"Why is she some sort of nerd", asked Zarya.

"No, she's a zombie", said Shantae.

The Mysticons paled. "Oh my goblin", Em simply said.

To be continued. . . .


End file.
